Shipped MBers
←Back to WoFMB Page ←Back to SAMB Page SAMB Ships * Starlight x Cobra (Starlight ended this. *Cough cough* Aurelia take notice *Cough cough* It will never end) * Fade (Fafnir x Jade) * ￼Nebite (Nebur x Bixbite) * Midity (Midnight x Verity) * Tobria (Tobias x Victoria) * Alki (Loki x Al) * Grayana (Gray x Katana) * Prtasbiter (Prank x Rtas x Arbiter) (Prank says that Prankbiter evolved into this ship) * Ezrasus (Ezra x Pegasus) * Sunkeeper (Sundavr x Dreamkeeper) * Coffena (Olvan x Coffee) *Colain (Cole x Rain) *Eboizz (Ebony x Blizz) *Slat (Sadie x Plat) *Poisonous Edgeshroom (Edge x Poisonous Mushroom) *Fizure (fish x Azure) *Noxory (Nox x Ivory) *Charrow (Cheese x Arrow) *Wolfilly (Wolfie x Billy) *Cezil (Cen x Hazil) *Alpeg (Peg x Alpha) *Jakura (Jonathan x Sakura) *Delfie (Derp x Wolfie) *Sonyrie (Sonic x Val) *Valpass (Val x Compass) *Romanblaze (Roman x Nightblaze) *Casper (Cassy x Jasper) *Faise (Fog x Blaise) *Crice (Crimson x Circe) *Aury (Aurum x Sky) *Sunsidian (Sunshine x Obsidian) (Canon) *Yedra (Yellow x Hydra) *Lacier (Lion x Glacier, now defunct) *Wolvy (Wolf x Livvy) *Henlie (Henry x Callie) *Calgie (Callie x Iggie) *Syaleo (Syalla x Leo) *Tabcat (Tag x Bobcat) *Eventi (Ever x Anti) (CANNON) *Zerjani (Zeref x Rajani) *Amuke (Amberwolf x Luke) *Pizza (Pizza x A Hawaiian Pizza) (Happy made this ship when Pizza asked if she was shipped) *Ketzel (King Keith x Pretzels) (this happened during the first-ever Let's Play livestream) *Cone of Kenness (Cone of Shame x Ken x Circle of Sadness) *Snakeogre (Bikingsnake x Shrek) *Alasakin (Alaska x Anakin Skywalker) *Amberworms (Amberwolf X Tapeworms) *Toiletcat or Bobwater (Bobcat X Toiletwater) *Tanti (Tag x Anti) (AKA OTP) *Tempa (Pizza x Tempest) *Eris x the sweet release of death *Stormcat (Storm x Bobcat) *Mia (Melon x Zia) *Fizzyfox (Fizzy x Firefox) *Melonhappy (Melon x Happy) *Melawn (Melon x Dawn) *Melonfox (Melon x Firefox) *Meris (Eris x Mike Wazowski) (Spawned on the Discord) (Thanks a lot, Amber and Puppy) *Ocelip (Ocean x Philip Hamilton) (Invented by Charity, but Ocean went with it.) *Hapsky (Happy x Sky) *Kodash (Kodah x Ash) (OTP) (CANNON) *Chanpool (Chance x Whirlpool) *Ashilton (Ashes x Hamilton the Musical)(why ocean) *Piri (Pizza and Siri) *Pirest (Pizza x Siri x Tempest) *Fallue (Fallon x Rogue) *Pinera (Dipper Pines x Ora) WoF Ships * IcaNiiGend: (Icarus, Xanii, and Legend, created in a discussion thread created by Flicker, where the three spoke together for the first time. * Clevenny: Clever and Genny shipped together. * Clevice: Clever and Ice shipped together. * Kurnique: Unique and Kurt shipped together * Galaxisk: Galaxy and Basilisk shipped together * Insanimare: Insanity x Nightmare. They are good friends, and Insanity wrote a shipfic with her and Nightmare. Nightmare saw it and put Insanimare in her signature. * Lunyffin: Not official ship name, but Gryffin x Luna. Luna revealed once that she shipped herself with Gryffin. The two are good friends, and part of a friend group called the Three Musketeers. * Crimsel: Crimson and Angel. Crimson revealed one time that he shipped himself with Angel. * Crimsnique: Crimson and Unique. A barely known ship that started after Crimson capitalized the "U" in "Unique" when he wasn't supposed to. * Purson (Aka Colorshipping): Purple and Crimson, a ship started in 2017 by , based of off the Forum Apocalypse RP. * Purpily (Aka Trashshipping): Purple and Lily, a ship started as the two began to converse more, starting a private roleplay and both being members of the Trash Squad. * Nyffin/Niffin/Gryfmare: Gryffin x Nightmare * Ellipsishipping: Crimson and Hydra. * nique: and Unique, started by Amy's random shipfic * tey: and Fatey * Grifpaz: a rumored ship between Topaz and Grif. * Hootsieson: Hootsie and 's alt McPufferson. Started on chat. * Solclaw: A ship between Sol and Longclaw that was created by Sapph * Splashclaw: Splashy x Longclaw * Tundraiga: A ship between Tundra and Taiga. (Also known as Taidra) * Cressie: Crest and Lissie, a very early ship from the forums. Crest, now the forum-Uncle, and Lissie, a controversial character, were both good friends who have sort of left, but both people supported the pairing. * (Purple X Saturn): One of Purple's self-ships, involving Purple and Saturn from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. * Flowerple (Purple X Flowey): A Purple self-ship, currently having 2 shipfics (Titles) * Turple (Purple X Turtle): * Jample (Purple X Jambu): * Qirple (Purple X Qibli): A Purple ship * Perif (Grif X Peril): * Gloryseeker (Glory X Jadeseeker): * Dracomare (Nightmare X Draco Malfoy): * Bengreivous (Bengal X General Greivous): * Turqyrus (Turquoise X Papyrus from Undertale) * Dauntarry/Flashity (Dauntless X Barry Allen, or Velocity X Flash) * Turqcroc (Turquoise X the Batman Villian Killer Croc) * Clopaz (Clay (Wings of Fire) and Topaz) * Blizzsilver (Blizzy X Quicksilver) * Royture (Roy Harper X Future) * Oliture (Oliver Queen X Future) * Dauliver (Dauntless X Oliver Queen) * Tunjackal (Tundra X Jackal, a self ship) * Wiltle (Wild X Turtle) * NightJ (Nightmare X the letter J) * Turqgoogle (Turquoise x Google) * Dauntizzy (Dauntless X Blizzy) * Dauntcake (Dauntless X Chocolate Cake) * Wildbear (Wild X A Rabid Bear) * Blucro (Blue x Necro) * Undeadshipping/Nhoast (Ghost x Necro) * Fenture (Fennec X Future) Category:Shipper Category:Shipped People Category:Shipped MBers